Out Of Puff and Gasping For Air
by despicme95
Summary: Agnes learns she has asthma, but can she learn to prevent further attacks after having one in the night?


DM Out Of Puff and Gasping For Air

One fine day when the Gru family was out at the big country park having lots of fun. Just as they were running about, Agnes felt her chest go tight and she collapsed onto the ground coughing and found that she couldn't stop. ''Are you alright sweetie?'' Lucy asked running over as quickly as she could.

''I I can't breathe!'' Agnes rasped, putting an arm over her chest and gasping for air. ''Hmm I think you'd better take her to de clinic'' Gru said looking thoughtful ''I remember something where you go to clinic that's for where you can't breathe so easily, But I can't remember what it's called''.

Lucy and Agnes quickly hurried to the clinic. Once there a nurse asked Agnes to describe what had happened, listened to her chest and asked her to blow into something called a peak flow meter. ''You have asthma Agnes'' she told her afterwards. ''What's asthma?'' Agnes asked clutching her fluffy unicorn for comfort.

''it's when your airways get all swollen and full of mucus making it hard for you to breather'' the nurse said. ''In other words a respiratory condition marked by attacks of spasm in the bronchi of the lungs, causing difficulty in breathing. It is usually connected to allergic reaction or other forms of hypersensitivity''.

''Can you make her better?'' Lucy asked, anxiously. ''Well I can't make Agnes's asthma go away completely'' the nurse said ''But I can give you a few things to help''.

She took some things out of a nearby drawer and introduced Lucy and Agnes to an inhaler which was blue, another sort of inhaler called a puffer which was brown and a space device. ''This is an inhaler Agnes'' the nurse said holding out the blue one. ''Use it when you feel short of breath, before you do any kind of exercise and to help widen your airways''.

That night, it was quite hot and Agnes soon found she had a tight chest again. So she decided to use her blue inhaler. But however Agnes woke up quickly when she found herself wheezing severely and coughing non-stop. Agnes coughed so loudly that she woke up Margo and Edith who noticed straight away that their little was completely covered in sweat. Margo panicked so much that she shouted for Gru and Lucy to come quick.

Gru felt he knew exactly what was happening to his youngest daughter.

Quickly he grabbed her brown inhaler also known as a puffer and handed it to her. ''Oh Agnes'' he said as he and Lucy sat either side of her and hugged her very tightly as she used her brown inhaler. ''I'm afraid you've just had an asthma attack!''. ''But but how?'' Agnes was very confused ''I used my inhaler?'' She held up her blue inhaler to show Gru and Lucy.

''Listen Agnes'' Gru sighed, ''De brown one is actually to prevent attacks''. ''That's right sweetie'' Lucy added ''Use the blue one for tight chests and shortness of breath and use the brown one to help prevent attacks and reduce symptoms''.

Agnes slept much better now hat her asthma attack was under control thanks to her parents. Next day the girls were playing tag outside when Margo tripped over a hard rock and started crying and clutching her ankle. Her tears made her glasses steam up. ''Margo, are you ok?'' Agnes asked concerned for her oldest sister. ''No I've really twisted my ankle'' Margo winced ''Can you get Lucy for me please?''.

''Of course Margo'' Agnes replied ''I would help no matter what since you do it for me and Edith''. Even though her ankle was sore, Margo smiled a little. ''Edith, time out ok?'' Agnes said. ''Sure but why?'' Edith asked. ''Margo hurt herself and I'm going to get Lucy''. ''Ok'' Edith said, a little worried. Lucy came out and helped Margo inside to the settee, got her first aid kit and bandaged her ankle.

''Luckily 'I can't feel any swelling sweetie'' Lucy said, handing Margo an ice bag. ''Keep this on your ankle and I'll clean your glasses. Later on after resting for a little while, Margo tested the weight on her ankle, it was defiantly feeling a lot better. Maybe she could still go to dance class with her sisters tomorrow?

When Margo was fixed up, she said ''let's find something else to do so no one else gets hurt''. 'Sure'' Edith and Agnes said in unison. Then the girls laughed and had fun for the rest of the day.

The End


End file.
